Destiny is Calling Me
by BandGeek99
Summary: PreDH songfic to Mr. Brightsides by the Killers. HarryGinny oneshotish fic. It's really old, and it isn't my best work, but I like it enough.


Destiny is Calling Me

By BandGeek99

He couldn't sleep. Ron and Hermione had hit the sack a while ago, but poor Harry was left awake. He felt like he needed a therapist or something. "That wouldn't do me any good," he thought. "He'd just try to figure out some logical explanation for my feelings. Nobody understands me. Except maybe Ginny, but I don't know if I could put it all on paper…"

He sat up. He decided to write a letter to the only girl for him.

**Coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing' just fine.**

**Gotta gotta beat down**

**Because I want it all.**

**Started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this?**

**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.**

Ginny Weasly opened the window to let in the frazzled tawny owl. She untied the letter from its leg and it flew off into the night.

"Strange," she thought. "Who'd send me a letter at 11:00 at night?"

Ginny unrolled it and read the piece of parchment. It said,

"_Dear Ginny,_

_I know that you probably hate me right now. I understand this is the first letter I've sent in a while, but I just needed to talk to someone who really understands me. _

"_Other than that I've been fine. I keep having nightmares, though, that you've been taken captive by Malfoy or something. Then I wake up and I know it can't be true. _

**And I just can't look**

**It's killing me.**

**They're taking control.**

"_It's been quiet. Ron and Hermione keep flirting with each other and I've been kind of like a third wheel. We've destroyed most of the Horcuxes but we're having difficulty taking care of this last one. It's absolutely torturous: I keep seeing into his head, taking out his emotions on those around me. I can't stop him and I hate it that I take it out on everyone around me. I feel so lonely because Ron and Hermione are, like I said, closer than ever to becoming a couple. _

**Jealousy, turning swimming to the sea.**

**Turning twisting lullaby,**

**Choking on your alibis**

"_A lot of nights I'll sit up in a tree or something and daydream. Usually my dreams include you, Buckbeak, and some thirteen-year-old boy with wild brown hair that looks like he needs ten bottles of extra hold gel. Don't ask, that's just what I dream about._

"_Look, Ginny, I'm positive about one thing, and that thing is is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

**But it's just the price I pay,**

**Destiny is calling me.**

**Open up my eager eyes,**

**Cuz I'm Mr. Brightsides!**

"_Every day I pray that I could come home to you. I honestly wish I could, but now I'm in too deep, and I can't get out of this. If I make it through this thing alive, I want to know: Will you marry me?_

"_I'm counting the moments until I see your pretty face._

"_Love, _

_Harry"_

Ginny put the letter down and stared out at the starry sky. He said he loved her. But did he mean it? She hoped so but what if he was lying?

She was confused. The bed looked like a safe place to sit and think, so Ginny collapsed on top of it. Did he mean it or not? And then she realized: there was no potion to make him stay in love with her, and she'd mostly kept her affection for him secret until he kissed her after that Quittich game. And then he'd broke up with her so she wouldn't get hurt. And he'd remained loyal to her through the past four-and-a-half years.

She went to the window and faced the sky again. "Yes, Harry. I'll marry you. I love you too." Knowing she was safe, Ginny fell asleep at her desk, not knowing that only a few miles away Voldemort was screaming, dying.

Harry had won.

That happened over ten years ago. Now Harry and Ginny are trying to keep chaos on the low side, though that's hard with a hyper seven year old boy, and a stubborn four year old daughter.

Their son had wild hair that looked like he needed ten bottles of extra hold gel. Turns out it was natural.

**THE END!**

**Anyone know the significance of the hair???**

**Yes! It's the way Tai Kamiya's looks in that anime show Digimon! (Don't make fun of me! sniff, sniff, wail I'm obsessed!) **

**Not my best work, I know. I wrote this a long time ago and I couldn't really smooth out many of the wrinkles. Don't flame, but you can tell me (in an NICE way!) that it sucked. **

**I'm doing a Valentines Day story. Pick a couple for me to write: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, or two couples in one story. (Three is kind of pushing it…)**


End file.
